Since the development of the nuclear theory of composition of matter, man has attempted to depict, in various forms, the motion of the atom. It is generally accepted that the electrons orbit in some fashion about the nucleus. The electrons are said to orbit in different "rings", or shells, with each "ring" being an imaginary circle surrounding the nucleus. Each ring has, at least in one theory, a different number of electrons with the first ring usually having two electrons, the second-8, etc.. However, because of what I believe to be an inadequately developed theory, scientists have been unable to accurately show the dynamic motion of the electron. In two dimensional static representations in pictoral form, the electrons are conventionally shown moving in a circular path about the nucleus. This is not, in my opinion, an accurate representation of the motion of the electrons.
There have been many three dimensional movable devices designed to demonstrate the motion of the atom. Most include a plurality of elements representing electrons, protons and neutrons, each rotatable about an axis. This single axis theory of electron motion is, in my opinion, not correct.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device that accurately depicts the dynamic motion of the electron.